


22 April 2011, 5:02 p.m

by glim



Category: Doctor Who, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: summerpornathon, Crossover, Episode: s06e13 The Wedding of River Song, F/F, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The texture of this world is wrong; the one moment it has holds both too much and not enough time. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	22 April 2011, 5:02 p.m

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summerpornathon 2012 Challenge 6: [Crossovers & Fusions](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/84686.html). (Slightly revised version.) 
> 
> Crossover with _Doctor Who_ , "The Wedding of River Song"

Light fingers brush the hair from Morgana's face and stroke her cheek to bring her awake. She nestles into the touch, smiling, and kisses the palm of Gwen's hand. 

"You're up early." 

"I've brought breakfast," Gwen says, "chosen your gown, and found that new flat iron I really want to try on your hair."

Reluctant, Morgana opens her eyes, then smiles to see that Gwen's stripped back down to her shift, her nipples dark and tight beneath the thin muslin. She traces the lines of Gwen's collarbones and the curve of her breasts, tugs her laughing back into bed, and thinks that she could live this moment over and over again. 

*

"I've had an email from the Holy Roman Emperor. We're to send as many men as we can spare to Londinium. Arthur, send half by horse and let the rest take the Albion Express to the capital."

When Uther makes his announcement, the throne room falls silent and still. Something flickers in Morgana's mind and catches in her chest, but before she can grasp it, movement and noise rush back into the room.

*

It's always there, though, right at the edge of Morgana's mind: a vision of changed worlds, ordered worlds, worlds where time and space wind around each other in an endless spiral. 

The texture of this world is wrong; the one moment it has holds both too much and not enough time. 

And yet, Morgana knows, she wouldn't give it up. If she had the choice, she would cling to it and dream the other worlds again and again if she could but hold onto this one.

*

"Everything will be fine."

Gwen's hand tucks warmly into Morgana's as they watch the great steam locomotive disappear into a distant, fading streak of red and gold. 

"I hope so," Morgana says, but she saw the look Merlin gave Gaius in the throne room, and the odd, intimate way he touched Arthur's wrist as they boarded the train. She's dreamt of the clock in her bedroom ticking time forward instead of staying stuck at the same minute mark and her life tumbling back into the past.

She snaps a hundred photos with her mobile on the walk back to the castle and imagines each a poem, a tapestry, a symphony or a moving picture, a memory of this Camelot captured before she feels the flickering again.

*

Morgana takes one last picture as the sheet slips from Gwen's shoulder before placing her mobile aside, face down so she can't see the clock.

"Are you finally done?" 

"For now." Morgana tugs the sheet down the rest of the way and slides in close enough to press her breasts to Gwen's as they rest on the bed. A hand between Gwen's thighs finds her still wet from their last round of sex a few hours before and Morgana hums with approval. "With the pictures, that is." 

Gwen shifts one leg to let Morgana finger her, stroking around her lips and clit until her breathing starts to come in quick, short pants. 

"Wait, let me," Gwen says and nudges Morgana away to rest on her back. "I just want--"

"--I know. Please?" 

Gwen settles between her thighs and leans down to nuzzle at each of Morgana's breasts, her lips and nose tickling already sensitized skin. Morgana sighs sharply, arching up closer to the way Gwen licks around her nipples, light, soft, and teasing. She noses under the curve of Morgana's breasts, then mouths kisses down the ladder of her ribcage to the angle of her hip. 

"Please," Morgana says again. Her body yearns toward Gwen and she tries so hard, as hard as she can, to save up a lifetime of kisses and smiles, the brush of Gwen's hair against her skin and the unfurling of Gwen's fingers inside her body, the scent of sex and sweat and perfume on her sheets and the sound of her own voice saying Gwen's name.

Gwen's hands smooth over Morgana's stomach and thighs and she dips her head down to nuzzle more kisses over Morgana's mound and then between her thighs, finally licking inside her.

This moment, Morgana thinks when her climax comes, this moment is the one she'll really remember happened on the twenty-second of April 2011 at 5:02 p.m.

*

"What's wrong?" Still muzzy with sleep, Gwen puts an arm around Morgana to hold her close after she comes awake with a cry. 

"I love you. I'll find you again, I promise." Morgana kisses Gwen's eyelids and the bridge of her nose; she presses their mouths together before Gwen can reply. "I'll find you. I love you," she repeats as clock in her bedroom finally begins to tick toward 5:03 p.m. and the moment dissolves around them.


End file.
